lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Gail Alenia
' Gail Alenia' is a large Sindar Elven settlement within High Forest, and located the closest to Grandfather Tree as any of the High Forest cities. Gail Alenia was founded briefly after the construction of Grandfather Tree and its creation was mainly due to the fact that they knew there would be many pilgrims who wanted to see Grandfather Tree and this would act as a stopping point. Gail Alenia is the site of the construction of the Grandmother Tree where the Sindar Elves are following the wishes of the Grandfather Tree in attempting to construct a massive Tree through the use of Dragonbone gathered by Lucerne and Gondor. At the time of the Westros it would be only seven feet tall and barely visible unless you were looking for it, but the stories are told that it will eventually be larger then even Grandfather Tree. Gail Alenia is perhaps the least defended city within High Forest and this has a lot to do with the way its construction was planned. As the Sindar Elves moved out from Grandfather tree and towards some of the growing settlements throughout Mirkwood they found that some went to the spot that would become Gail Alenia due to its beauty. These early settlers grew quickly due to the fact that this area had absolutely no threat to it from Trollocs. As this became common knowledge the area became a hotbed of industry where they Sindar Elves would create their clothes, and weapons within the relative safety of Gail Alenia. Gail Alenia would grow immensly more important when following the end of winter the Grandfather Tree communicated once again through Coellil and would make them aware that he wanted them to construct a Grandmother Tree that would birth and house a new species that was of vital importance to the forest. All the Dragonsbone they could find was gathered in the city and slowly but surely the stems and roots of the Grandmother Tree have grown from the piles of Dragonbone. Description Caras Galadon is circular in shape and about three-thousand feet from east to west and was surrounded by a wall of green earth and a ditch or a moat called the Deep Fosse. On the western border, a long stone road outside the Deep Fosse ran for many dozens of miles also surrounded the city. The only entrance was in the south through a set of Great Gates across a bridge in the Deep Fosse. The city was a host Mallorn trees where the elves lived in flets a top the trees. Located in the cities' center, atop the largest Mallorn in the city, was the flet of Celeborn and Galadriel and the Chamber of Celeborn. Other notable features were Galadriel’s garden and her mirror both in the southeast quarter. History Early History Gail Alenia is perhaps the least defended city within High Forest and this has a lot to do with the way its construction was planned. As the Sindar Elves moved out from Grandfather tree and towards some of the growing settlements throughout Mirkwood they found that some went to the spot that would become Gail Alenia due to its beauty. These early settlers grew quickly due to the fact that this area had absolutely no threat to it from Trollocs. As this became common knowledge the area became a hotbed of industry where they Sindar Elves would create their clothes, and weapons within the relative safety of Gail Alenia. Category:City Category:Sindar Elven City Category:Elven City Category:Settlement in High Forest